Wireless devices may include multiple collocated radios that are managed by a host controller and may, in some instances, transmit over neighboring frequencies. For example, a wireless device may include a cellular radio module, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio module, that can be configured to transmit over, e.g., 2390 MHz, and a Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi radio module, such as a Bluetooth/Wi-Fi (BT-WLAN) radio module, that can be configured to transmit over, e.g., 2412 MHz. The LTE radio module may generally transmit at a higher power than the BT-WLAN radio module, e.g. to enable longer distance transmissions. Thus, the LTE radio module may interfere with the BT-WLAN radio module when the LTE radio module is transmitting on, e.g., 2390 MHz and the BT-WLAN radio module is transmitting/receiving on, e.g. 2412 MHz. Furthermore, the amount, and/or effect, of the interference may change over the life of the wireless device and/or based on operating parameters of the wireless device, such as the temperature. The interference can be mitigated by the host controller, e.g., by coordinating a change in the frequency of the LTE radio module to a 2G/3G band and/or reducing the transmission power of the LTE radio module. However, these actions may reduce the bandwidth of the cellular transmissions, and therefore it may be desirable to minimize the use of these actions. Furthermore, the 2G/3G band may be overloaded for many network operators, and the network operators may have spent considerable expense in obtaining access to the LTE spectrum. Thus, network operators may wish to minimize any switching from the LTE band to the 2G/3G band.